The Society for the Study of Reproduction (SSR) holds an annual scientific meeting attended by more than 1000 scientists and trainees from the U.S. and other countries. The goals of the meeting are to present state-of-the-art research in the reproductive sciences in an optimal environment for scientific dialogue and the professional development of trainees. This application is a competing renewal for partial support for the 2008 meeting and the ensuing meetings through 2010. The 2008 meeting will be held at the Sheraton Keauhou Resort in Kona, Hawaii. Support is requested specifically for travel, registration, and meeting expenses for: a) 2 President's Symposium speakers;b) 2 State-of-the-Art speakers;c) 15 Minisymposia speakers who are not SSR members;and d) funds for waiver of registration fees for Minisymposia speakers who are SSR members. Support is requested also for travel grants for 50 trainees with documented need and who are not supported by an NRSA. The 2008 meeting will consist of a rich diversity of research topics to appeal to a wide range of scientists in the reproductive sciences. The theme of the 2008 meeting is Reproductive Biology - Basic Discoveries That Impact Our Lives. The Keynote address will be presented by Rudolf Jaenisch, M.D., from the Whitehead Institute for Biomedical Research, a world-renowned expert in stem cell research. The President's Symposium is a tribute to Ryuzo Yanagamachi, Ph.D., on the occasion of his 80th birthday and acknowledgment of his many significant contributions to the reproductive sciences. Dr. Yanagamachi chose the speakers for this symposium: Richard Schultz, Ph.D., University of Pennsylvania, and Takashi Shinohara, M.D., Ph.D., Kyoto University, Japan. Dr. Yanagimachi will present a short introduction and will also chair this session. State-of-the-Art lectures will be given by Kevin Eggan, Ph.D., Harvard University, and Janet Rossant, Ph.D., University of Toronto. Fifteen Minisymposia, each featuring 3 speakers (total of 45 speakers), will focus on subjects of current interest to scientists in biomedical, clinical, and animal science as well as those in wildlife preservation and environmental sectors. Oral Platform talks (168) and Posters (~430 or more) will highlight individual research contributions by Trainees and others. Trainees also serve as Co-chairs of Platform sessions. It is anticipated that SSR will continue to offer CME credits under the joint sponsorship of SSR and the American Society for Reproductive Medicine (ASRM). Also, participation of under-represented minorities is encouraged in all aspects of the meeting, the highlight being a Minority Affairs Committee-sponsored dinner and symposium. Project Narrative: The annual meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction (SSR) brings together doctors, teachers, scientists, and their students to discuss the latest developments in the broad field of reproductive biology. The SSR annual meeting fosters and encourages participation of students, the next generation of scientists, doctors, and vets, who will address world-wide problems such as infertility in humans and domestic and wild animal species, pregnancy risks, contraception, and the impact of the environment on reproductive health.